From the Journals of Queen Jurai Achi
by Will Pii
Summary: Taken from one of Jurai's historical documents, the Holy Chronicle of Jurai, these pages detail the thoughts of the daughter of the first Jurai king after she herself ascended the throne.
1. Chapter 9 – The Rebirth of the Dark War

All material of or relating to _Tenchi Muyo!_ is copyrighted by AIC, BeStach, Geneon Entertainment, and Vap.

Nightly, I would tuck my children into bed, assuring them often that all was well. However, my daughter would always ask me, "Why do you cry at night, Mother?" I would tell her the truth.

"I cry for our people."

"But, we are prosperous, Mother," she would answer, for she was educated and observant.

I would smile and tell her, "I know, my dear, and you will make us more so. I cry for our fallen warriors."

For years, she accepted this and slept, but she grew and would no longer be sated. That is when I told her of what I saw in my dreams.

* * *

I stood amongst the flames, fields of our trees burning. I could hear our people crying, screaming for help. Above me, crystal shards fell with the fiery leaves as crimson and azure burst, clashing against one another. Before me, the palace crumbled, its branches aflame.

And, I was horrified, pleading for rescue.

Then, I saw him, a knight paladin, shining and true. I could see his eyes, courageous and virtuous. With a white sword, he protected me from the fires.

But, at his side was a Shadow, its blade fierce and bloody. I turned away in fear, but he consoled me.

"Do not fear this Shadow, for it loves the Light as you."

I believed him and accepted it. The specter pointed to the fields and said, "Behold, the War reborn."

In the fields, I saw a woman of the Light, brilliance burning through the ranks. However, I could see a beast of Shadow at her side, clawing and snarling as the two fought.

Nearby, another figure struck the Enemy. In his right hand burned the Light, but his left was consumed by the Dark. I asked my protector who he was, and the answer was "the child of the War."

Then, I witnessed the last of them, and he also saw me. His eyes burned gold as the Darkness consumed him, and he spewed it back, White and pure.

From the War, these Five came before me and knelt. I asked them why, and the woman answered, "In respect for the fallen."

She pointed to the sky, and I saw the Two: the Woman of Mystery and the Mother of Darkness. With mighty swords and shields of Power, they bitterly fought until one remained on high.

I wept, not only for the fallen, but also for the victor, and the victims yet to come: children thrust into a war that was not theirs. Among them, I could see green eyes shining back while a monster hung over them, muscle and flesh woven over branches and crystals.

The Five left me for the children, joining their battle with this Demon of Science. The battle grew ferocious, and I turned away, unable to watch these little ones put through such times.

A roar cried out, forcing me to look again. From the children, a blaze stood with glorious wings, an Angel of Fire. This one was joined by the Woman of Mystery, and they cut down the Mother of Darkness.

Around me, the heavens broke open and shone the Light down upon me. I smiled as I bathed in the Light, but the Angel turned to me, its wings open wide.

"Now, Jurai basks in both Light and Dark," it said.

Through the Light, I saw Jurai peaceful again, both our people and the Shadows parting without sword or whip. The palace was rebuilt, and a new age came to be for our people.


	2. Chapter 10 – The Five Keys of Jurai

All material of or relating to _Tenchi Muyo!_ is copyrighted by AIC, BeStach, Geneon Entertainment, and Vap.

My younger son asked me, "Mother, other queens wear jeweled crowns. Why do you not?"

"Jewels are merely pretty, my son," I answered. "The tiara of Jurai is more than this."

As was his way, he argued with me. "The other queens look down on you, Mother. You should be prettier than them."

He was stubborn, but I handed him my tiara and answered him honestly.

"This tiara is like your father's circlet and sword. They all have great power."

The crest glowed for him, and I smiled at the wonder in his eyes. This was when I told him of the keys of Jurai.

* * *

Once when the Enemy threatened the palace, Father and his two loyal knights, Azaka and Kamidake, sought the goddess, the Woman of Mystery. She appeared to them and was moved by their plight.

She said, "I will not allow Jurai to fall. I will give you five keys to the Light. For you and your kin, they will turn back the Darkness."

The goddess took seven branches from the First Tree and turned to Azaka.

"You, whose wisdom flows like a fount, shall be the unstoppable tide."

One of the branches was given to him, the great azure staff which now lays with him.

To Kamidake, she gave the second branch.

"You, whose youth burns like a fire, shall be the consuming blaze."

In his hands, he then held the great crimson staff which now lays with him.

Lastly, she turned to my father, King Jurai Sho. To him, she gave two branches, a circlet and a tiara.

"You, the most noble of my people, shall continue the lineage of Jurai. These two crowns will protect you, and your descendants."

He wore them both and asked the goddess, "My Lady, for what are the last three branches?"

Before him, she wove the branches together and bestowed upon him the sword of Jurai.

"This is Jurai's sword, made of Heaven, of Earth, and of Divinity."

My father named the blade "Tenchiken", as the goddess had told him.


	3. Chapter 11 – Legend of the Two Knights

All material of or relating to _Tenchi Muyo!_ is copyrighted by AIC, BeStach, Geneon Entertainment, and Vap.

Of my three children, my elder son has reminded me the most of my father. His love for history is no exception. He asked me, "Who were the two knights loyal to Grandfather, your father?"

"Why do you ask, my son?"

"I have seen their successors, Juraiko Mashiro and Juryu Akira," he said. "They are great and honorable warriors. Are they like the first two knights?"

"They are great men, but the two knights were far more."

In time, my son would succeed my husband as king so I told him of the two great knights of Jurai.

* * *

Their names were Azaka and Kamidake, and they were born to one of the most noble houses of Jurai. During the War of Shadows, they fought alongside the king of Jurai, Jurai Sho, and protected him from harm.

The two had great strength hidden within them. So great was their strength that their battles shattered the stars.

When the Enemy threatened the palace, the goddess bestowed upon them each with a key to Jurai to protect her world.

To Azaka, she gave the azure staff and said, "You, whose wisdom flows like a fount, shall be the unstoppable tide."

To Kamidake, she gave the crimson staff and said, "You, whose youth burns like a fire, shall be the consuming blaze."

With Father, they fought the Enemy and destroyed him with their mighty power. When the battle was won, they put themselves into a long sleep.

"The day is won, my lord," they said. "When your family is in danger once more, awaken us. We will fight alongside your noble lineage once again."

There, they continue their rest even today, waiting for the day when they are needed once again. Their tomb has since become the Sacred Place of Jurai, where our fallen eternally reside. Their spirits stand watch over the two knights, protecting them until they rise.

* * *

When my story ended, my elder son asked, "May I one day see this place, Mother?"

I answered him truthfully, "Yes, my son. When you come of age, you will visit the Sacred Place. There, you will also choose the successors to Azaka and Kamidake's great legacy that they might stand by your side."


End file.
